


A Day at the Beach

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads are out for a day at the beach, when Louis begins to drown, the boys all laugh, until they realize it's not a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

The boys were spending a day at the beach, building sandcastles, or surfing, or just talking amongst themselves.

Louis had waded out into the water a bit ago just sort of relaxing in the waves. Harry watched his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye from his place on the shore, where he and Niall were building a sandcastle.

Harry wasn't very good at making sandcastles, but it seemed that Niall was a bit of an expert. Harry hadn't contributed much. Just adding a bit of sand here and there when certain areas looked a bit unsturdy, and putting on a few shells to liven up the place and give it some color. A little crab walked by, right next to Harry's leg and Harry put his hand down right in front of it, hoping it would walk onto his hand. It did, and it stayed there for a moment before nipping at Harry's hand with one of its claws.

"Ouch!" Harry said, throwing the crab from his hand. "Wanker." He muttered.

"You alright, mate?" Niall asked.

"Yeah. Just getting pinched by crabs."

"Did you tell it the only one who gets to pinch you is Louis?" Niall teased.

"Shut it, Horan." Harry said, looking off into the water after his boyfriend.

He sighed, watching as his boyfriend floated around in the water. He looked so serene.

"What's up, lads?" Liam asked, as he and Zayn joined Harry and Niall by the sandcastle. They had been playing with a frisbee.

"Building a castle. Teasing Harry about his boyfriend." Niall answered, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"When are we not teasing Harry about Louis?" Zayn asked, and the three other boys laughed, and then Harry had to laugh as well.

Their laughter was cut off by short yell of "Help!" from Louis out in the ocean.

They all perked up, growing increasingly worried at first, and then realizing that Lou was just being an idiot, probably hearing their laughter and feeling left out.

"Cut it out, Lou!" Zayn yelled. "If you don't want to be alone out there then just come back over here."

"Help!" He called again.

"Honestly, Louis. Someone's going to think you're really drowning." Liam scolded.

Harry shook his head, chuckling lightly. His boyfriend could be such an idiot, not to mention an attention seeker.

"Hel-"

The sound stopped before Louis had gotten the entire word out, and all the boys heads snapped up.

"Liam, I think he really is drowning!" Niall half-shouted, concern evident in his voice.

Harry was up and running before any of the boys could stop him. He was in the water, shirt, shoes and all, swimming as fast as he could towards Louis. He wasn't the strongest swimmer, he knew that, and he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to get Louis out, but he couldn't just leave him there.

Luckily, Liam swam up behind him, and they reached Louis at nearly the same time. Liam pulled him up from under the water, and his body was limp. Harry held it together, trying to take calming breaths. It was fine. It would all be fine. They just needed to get him to the shore.

Liam began swimming back to land, Louis in tow, and Harry followed behind.

Liam laid Louis down gently on his back in the sand, "I don't think he's breathing." He stated to anyone listening.

"Move!" Harry yelled. "Move, I've got to give him mouth to mouth."

Liam scrambled out of his way, and Harry dropped down next to Louis, pinching his nose, and breathing swiftly into his mouth. He hated this. He never wanted to have to do anything like this to anyone ever again. This wasn't right. When his lips were pressed to Louis' they were meant to be kissing, not this. Never this. Louis' lips were lifeless under his, and Harry felt as though he might cry.

Thankfully, a few seconds later, Louis was spluttering and coughing up quite a bit of water. He opened his eyes, looking up and meeting Harry's gaze.

"Can't believe you twats thought I was kidding." Were the first words out of his mouth.

Harry laughed, and so did Liam, as well as Niall and Zayn who had gathered around at some point during the whole ordeal. Louis had nearly died, and here he was being his old cheeky self. Everything was going to be just fine.

Louis sat up, "Alright. Who saved me?"

"I got you out of the water, but Harry was going to try. He's also the one who gave you mouth to mouth."

"Good, I'd hoped so." Louis said. "Don't want any of you lot's nasty lips on mine. They're reserved for my Hazza."

Liam and Zayn let out a groan of annoyance at Louis' words, Zayn muttering something about acting like a little school girl, while Niall let out a small coo of approval.

"Just shut it and kiss me, I need to get the feel of your lifeless lips off my mouth." Harry said, only half joking.

Louis leaned forward, taking Harry's mouth in a sweet, gentle kiss. He reached up, tangling his fingers in Harry's wet curls and massaging his scalp.

"My hero." He said, after pulling away.

"Hey, I pulled you out of the water." Liam protested. "Harry nearly died just trying to get to you."

"Sorry, Liam. You don't get a thank you kiss." Louis joked.

"Never said I wanted one." Liam said, making a face.

Harry laughed, and then he felt Louis' hand on his shoulder.

"Hazza, you jumped in with your shirt and shoes still on?"

"You were dying." Harry said, shrugging.

Louis sighed, scooting up to Harry and leaning his head on his shoulder, "You really are my hero."

Harry leaned down, kissing him on the top of the head.

"Now, show me this fabulous sandcastle you and Niall have built."

"Yes!" Niall bellowed, fist pumping the air. "C'mon."

Harry chuckled, standing up and taking his boyfriend's hand as they walked over to see the sandcastle.

He was just glad Louis was alright.


End file.
